


3 Words

by lovelyladylorelei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladylorelei/pseuds/lovelyladylorelei
Summary: Afonso overthinks just a bit about the Spaniard and his words of affection. (Lil oneshot)





	3 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is the first little thingy I've ever written! I hope y'all enjoy it. My friends screamed at me to post it so it's here!

"Hey, Afonso?"

"Hm..?"

"I love you."

Those few words, the three words that escaped Antonio's lips. What was he to think of them? How to respond? He was caught off guard, and certainly speechless. Oh how easy it seemed for Antonio to mutter those few words that made his heart soar ever so slightly, making him feel as if he's having a heat stroke.

The way those words kept repeating in his head, ringing through his ears. It was a moment to be remembered, a moment to be savoured. For a moment, they sat in complete silence. How does one respond to such affectionate words? It takes effort to do such a thing, to make such a leap for faith. He harbors the same emotions, but he is also lost on how to feel, how to think.

As simple as it seemed, it dwelled much further than he wished. Yes, of course he loved Antonio, but it's difficult to put into words when you're not able to think straight because a certain man happens to be staring into your soul, waiting for such endearing words to be returned. Antonio looked at him with eyes full of something unreadable, rare to Afonso. He'd never seen such a look, and it confused him. What was Antonio thinking as of now? It was hard to read him, which was surprising since he usually could read Antonio like an open book, pages clear as day. It made him more anxious as the room got warmer, his face lighting up. As he came to his senses, he spoke.

"I... love you too, Antonio."

Oh no, he showed slight hesitation. What will Antonio be thinking now? Apparently, his response seemed to be good enough. Antonio simply flashed his signature grin and clung to Afonso, hugging tighter as he lied his head down onto his chest. Antonio felt.. so warm. He could drift off to sleep right now if he wanted to. But, he'd rather look at the wonderful man in front of him. The beautiful idiot he loved and cherished so much. The man he’d spent his entire life with, by his side, through thick and thin.

Afonso let a hand make it’s way up into Antonio's soft locks, stroking gently. His hair was quite fluffy. He loved the feeling of it. He loved the feeling of all this. Moments where the world was at peace felt amazing. It was as if it was just the two of them. No interruptions, no worries. Only the other in one's arms.

Afonso soon glanced down to see Antonio's sleeping face, his breathing calm. He smiled to himself. Oh how much he loved him. Afonso felt himself drifting off, the soft sounds of Antonio's breathing lulling him to slumber. There, they slept peacefully, with no worries of anything, dreams already a reality.


End file.
